Crouching Tiger
by Marissa1
Summary: When Harm is accused of being a Russian spy, Mac's world comes crashing down around her and she begins to question where her true loyalties lie. Crouching Tiger is now finished!!!
1. Agent M

Title: Crouching Tiger  
Author: Marissa  
E-mail: marissa113@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
Category: Action/Adventure, Story, Romance (Harm/Mac)  
Summary: When Harm is accused of being a Russian spy, Mac's world comes crashing down around her and she begins to questions where her true loyalties lie.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. No infringement intended.  
  
Authors Note: I got the idea for this shortly after hearing about the FBI agent who was selling US secrets to the Russians. I know that the idea behind this story is somewhat implausible, but just bare with me okay? Also, much of the text that is supposed to be in Russian is actually in English because all of the dictionaries I found were using the Russian alphabet, and therefor impossible to use. Also, the title has nothing to do with the movie Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. I just thought that it was a cool name and thought that it fit my story. Sorry if it pisses anyone off.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Harm quickly entered his apartment and made sure to lock the door behind him. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark he noticed the shadowy figure sitting on his couch. His hand instinctively went to the pistol tucked in the waistband of his pants.  
  
"Is it true?" the figure asked, its voice shaky with unshed tears.  
  
Harm recognized the voice. "Mac?"   
  
"Harm, I have to know. Is it true?"  
  
Harm sighed heavily. "It's true."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Eighteen hours earlier.....  
  
Mac entered the JAG bullpen and immediately realized that something was wrong. Everyone was there, the Admiral, Gunny, Bud, but no one was doing anything. Instead they all watched as dark-suited men carried out boxes from Harm's office.   
  
"Excuse me ma'am."  
  
Mac spun around and found herself face to face with a FBI badge.  
  
"I'm Special Agent Phillips. May I ask your business here?"  
  
"She's with me," the Admiral interrupted. "Colonel, I need you to come with me."  
  
Bewildered, Mac followed the Admiral into his office.  
  
"Have a seat," he said, gesturing for Mac to sit down. "Colonel, how well do you know Commander Rabb?"  
  
"As well as anyone I suppose. We've been partners and friends for a number of years. Why do you ask?"  
  
The Admiral removed his glasses and carefully placed them upon his desk. "Commander Rabb has been accused of being a Russian Intelligence Agent and there's a warrant out for his arrest."  
  
Mac laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous sir. Surely you don't believe it?"  
  
A knock on the door caused Mac to look up. Without bothering for conformation from the Admiral, in walked Clayton Webb.   
  
"Webb," said Cheggwiden, acknowledging the agent.  
  
Webb took in Mac's grim features. "I'm sorry Mac."  
  
"I don't believe it. There's no way. Harm?" Mac choked out.  
  
"I can understand your disbelief Mac," the Admiral started.  
  
Mac shook her head and abruptly left. The Admiral gave Webb an exasperated look.  
  
"I'll try," Webb said as he followed Mac out the door. He finally found her in the women's restroom. He walked in just as she was wiping a tear away with the back of her hand. She noticed him in the mirror.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" she asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Mac, I know it's hard. I was just as shocked to hear this as you were. Harm was your friend as well as mine and we're both feeling a little bit betrayed right now."  
  
"You're treating him like he's the enemy."  
  
"Mac, he is the enemy. Do you have any idea how much sensitive information he got though me? Though you and your jobs? We may never recover."  
  
Mac shook her head. "I just can't believe it. All these years I thought I knew him. He was my best friend Webb."   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Mac watched with a blank stare from her office as the FBI concluded its investigation of Harm's office. Everyone returned to their previous duties, but Mac saw many of them occasionally glance her way. Their concern was not lost on Mac. She herself was in a state of shock. Harm a Russian? How? Webb was right, she did feel betrayed. Their entire friendship, or supposed friendship she corrected herself, had been a lie. All this time and not even a hint of Harm's true self. What about his brother? Or his father? What was the explanation for that? She needed to see Harm, to have him tell her that it was all just one huge mistake.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Harm scanned the crowd with the eyes of a man that had spent his entire life looking over his shoulder. Spotting nothing of concern, he sat down on a nearby bench, but didn't relax. Less than two hours ago everything had been perfectly normal, but after a single phone call all hell had broken loose.   
  
2 Hours earlier.....  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Agent M, your position has been compromised. Leave immediately. Your cover is blown. Contact us when you're in a safe position," the voice spoke rapidly in Russian.  
  
"Oh shit," Harm swore. He dropped the receiver and sprinted to his bedroom where he donned the first pair of clothes, a sweater and jeans, his hands come in contact with. He forced his mind to think quickly, grabbed his wallet and made he way towards he back window and down the fire escape. He wasn't sure how much of a forewarning his agency, the newly formed RVS, formally the KGB, had given him. Probably enough, Harm thought, but it was a good bet that someone was probably watching the place from the front. Once he was clear of the building he walked towards the nearest Metro station and from there to Arlington Cemetery which, he hoped, was the most unlikely place to find a Russian spy.  
  
This was where he currently still was, sitting on a bench and watching the various tours go by. Where had he gone wrong? Harm thought. When had he slipped up? Hopefully his agency would know, if he ever managed to contact them again. He shook his head to clear the thoughts that came pouring into his head. He needed to think rationally now. First and most importantly he needed to leave the country and to do that he needed...."Govno," Harm swore in Russian. All of his passports were still back in his apartment. In all his haste he had forgotten his most needed item. He knew what he needed to do, but it wasn't going to be fun or easy. Groaning inwardly, he left the bench and headed back towards the Metro station.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Present Day.....  
  
Harm spent the entire day staking out his apartment building. He watched the FBI come with their search warrant, taking away all the evidence they thought of value. It took over four hours for them to leave and when they finally did they left behind two agents to watch the place. Harm waited until well after dark before making his move. Luckily for him the heavy clouds covered most of the moonlight. Even so, Harm was cautious as he made his way up the fire escape. The window to his apartment was dark and locked, but Harm had anticipated that. He then carefully climbed to the roof. He kept low, hoping that the angle at which he was at kept the two FBI agents below from seeing him. He felt his way though the dark until he came upon the trap door leading to the elevator shaft. Being the good spy that he was, he had spent many an hour going over the building inside and out until he knew it better than the back of his own hand. Lifting the door, he climbed down the ladder until he was next to the elevator doors marked with a large yellow two. He put his ear to the door and listened until he was certain that no one was in the hallway, then pressed the red emergency open button. The lock on his apartment door could have been picked by a child and didn't cause Harm any trouble as he forced his way in. He entered the darkened apartment and made sure to lock the door behind him.   
  
"Is it true?"  
  
Harm's heart leapt to his throat until he recognized the voice. Relief and concern flooded him at the same time. "Mac?"  
  
"Harm, I have to know, is it true?"  
  
There was no point in lying to her now. "It's true."  
  
"But how? How could you betray your count-" Mac stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"It's not my country Mac." Harm could tell that she was barely in control of herself. I suppose it's not every day that you find out that your friend is a spy from another country, he thought. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. It was never my intention."  
  
"Never your intention to what? Tell me?" Now she sounded angry.  
  
"No, it was never my intention to hurt you."  
  
Mac sighed. "Well, if it makes any difference, you were pretty convincing. You even had Webb fooled."  
  
"It's my job remember?"  
  
Mac shook her head. "I just can't believe it. All this time...you're not even American are you?"  
  
"No. I was born and raised just outside of Moscow." His superiors would kill him if they knew that he was giving out information so easily, but it wasn't like he was ever going to see Mac again. That's when it hit him. He wasn't ever going to see Mac again.  
  
"So you speak Russian?"  
  
"Of course," Harm replied, also in Russian. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to get going," he said, heading towards his bedroom.  
  
Mac stepped in his path. "I'm not letting you leave."  
  
"What are you going to do? Call the police?" His blue eyes bore into her own brown ones.  
  
"No," she replied softly.  
  
"How'd you get in here anyway?" he asked, brushing past her. "I know the FBI didn't let you just waltz right in."  
  
"I managed."  
  
He flashed her a smile as he began throwing clothes into a small suitcase. She wasn't half bad, for an American, Harm thought. It was a shame that she hadn't been born on the other side.   
  
Mac watched him as he went into his bathroom and removed a title from the floor near his bathtub. Below it was a small compartment containing his falsified travel documents. Packing those in this suitcase he made ready to leave.  
  
"I guess this is it."  
  
"You don't really expect me to just sit here and watch you leave do you?"  
  
"Mac please," Harm pleaded. "Don't make me do anything that I'll regret later." He watched her eyes for any reaction, but found none. She thinks that I can't hurt her, he thought. Unfortunately, she was right. He made his way to the door and was just about to place his hand on the doorknob when Mac came up behind him and before he could even think to do anything she had pulled the pistol from his belt and now had it aimed at his head.  
  
"Marine training can teach you a lot," she said. Her voice shook, but her hands holding the gun remained steady. "I really hate to do this to you Harm, but as an American citizen and an officer of the United Sates Marine Corps, I can't stand here and let you leave."  
  
"I never would have expected any less of you Sarah," Harm replied. The use of her first name made her lose her concentration for a moment and Harm used that to his advantage. His right arm came up, striking Mac's wrist with the flat of his hand, cause her to drop the gun. A well-aimed kick sent it spinning across the floor. He then side-stepped to the left and used his moment and larger mass to push Mac's body up against the door. He held her there, his body keeping hers from moving.  
  
"Russian spy training can teach you a lot," he said, repeated her earlier statement.  
  
Mac looked straight into Harm's eyes. It wasn't hard seeing how close they were. "I know that you're not going to hurt me."  
  
"That's true, but I do have to leave and I know that you're determined not to let me."  
  
"Seems like we're at an impasse."  
  
"Maybe, but you're forgetting that I have the upper advantage here. Turn around." Mac did so almost...Harm searched for the word...seductively. He swallowed hard. Standing this close to Mac with his body pressed up against hers like it was, was making the task at hand more and more difficult by the moment. After all, Mac was a beautiful woman and he was only a man. Harm shook his head to clear any other unprofessional thoughts. He took Mac's arms and placed them police fashion behind her back. Holding them firmly he guided her towards his kitchen. He didn't have any rope, but Harm was resourceful and the pile of dishtowels on his counter could work just fine. Gathering a handful he led Mac to his nearest dinning room chair.  
  
"Sit down," he ordered. Silently she did so. Carefully he began to bind her to the chair using the towels. When he was done she was tied securely to the chair. He sat back on his heels for a moment and looked up at her.  
  
"What next?" she asked.  
  
"Next I leave."  
  
"I don't believe you can." As much as Harm hated to admit it, she had a point. It would be difficult to leave her. Very difficult indeed.  
  
"Meeting someone like you was never supposed to happen," he said softly.  
  
Mac's eyes changed from their mocking expression to something that Harm dared call affection. "Harm isn't your real name is it?"  
  
Harm shook his head. "No."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
Mac nodded, taking in all in stride. "What about your father? Can explain that to me?"  
  
"Harmon Rabb Senior was a name I picked from a list of MIA's. He wasn't really my father. The pictures you saw were computer aged photographs of me. The woman you met in Russia was paid so we could end the whole damn thing. It was getting far to complicated."  
  
"What about your mother? Is she..."  
  
"Russian?" Harm finished for her. "No. She was a Jane Doe we found in a hospital suffering from amnesia. We brainwashed her into thinking that I was her son."  
  
"That's awful."  
  
"I know. It's not something I was ever very proud of."  
  
"Your brother isn't really your bother either, is he?"  
  
Harm shook his head. "He's a friend of mine. We thought that it'd be fun."  
  
"Fun? Is that was this is to you? Just some game you play?" Mac's voice rose loudly.  
  
Harm rose quickly and clapped his hand on her mouth to silence her. "Shhhh," he whispered in her ear. "No, this isn't a game. I take it very seriously, which is why I have to go. Perhaps in another life we could've met under better circumstances," he said softly, his lips very close to her ear. Hell with it, he thought, he was never going to see this woman again. Softly, he placed a kiss on her ear. Finding no protest he moved his lips to her temple, then to her cheek. He removed his hand from her mouth and placed it on the back of her neck. She turned her head towards him, allowing him full access to her mouth, which he took. Their lips touched briefly first before parting. Liking what he felt, Harm kissed her again, this time inching his tongue out to meet her parted lips. She met him halfway there. Only their bodies desperate need for oxygen finally broke them apart.  
  
"Take me with you," Mac whispered.   
  
"I can't," replied Harm, though he wished with every atom in his body that he could. He stood to leave and in doing so gave her a final kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry," he said, reaching down to wipe away the single tear coursing down her cheek.  
  
"I love you," Mac said, her voice choked with sadness.  
  
Now Harm could feel the sting of tears in his own eyes. "I love you too." As he walked to the door the Admiral's warning of "don't look back" echoed in his head. Once again however, he failed to take that advice. Mac was still watching him, but now her tears were streaming down her face. That was how he left here and that was how Clayton Webb found her several hours later.  
  



	2. 

XxXxXxXxXxX  
Crouching Tiger: Chapter 2  
By Marissa  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"Jesus Mac, what'd he do to you?" Webb asked, kneeling to untie the knots that bound Mac to the chair.  
  
"It's not what you think," she replied, standing and straightening her skirt. She was no longer crying, but the tearstains were still visible. "He was never going to hurt me."  
  
"Did he tell you where he was going?"  
  
"No, he may be Russian, but he's not that stupid. He did take a couple of passports with him though."  
  
"You didn't happen to actually see the insides of the passports did you?" Mac shook her head. "Damn," Webb muttered. "How'd you know he'd come back here anyway? And why the hell did you come here alone?"  
  
"I didn't know he would come back. It was actually pretty foolish of him actually, considering his position. And to answer your question, I came here alone because I needed some questions answered and I knew that he would never harm me."  
  
"Yeah, he demonstrated that real well," replied Clayton, nodding towards the dinning room chair.  
  
"That was only because he knew that I couldn't just sit back and let him leave. If anything, he was protecting *me*."  
  
Webb nodded. "Did he tell you anything else?"  
  
"He told me that he was born and grew up around Moscow, that his father was a lie, that his mother was a brainwashed Jane Doe suffering from amnesia and that his brother was actually a friend of his," she stated the facts coldly. There was no point in getting emotional now.  
  
Clayton Webb shrugged. "Well, you have to give it to them. As stupid as we would like to think the Russians are, they're not."  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"That he was a spy? This morning. Unfortunately, his agency got to him first and that's why he was able to escape."  
  
"Who would that be?"  
  
"The RVS. Basically it's a newer version of the KGB, though the Russian's would never admit to it. The BKA, the German version of the FBI, got hold of a Russian spy late last night. The Germans don't have the kind of laws that we do concerning interrogations, if you get my meaning. Anyway, it wasn't long before he started talking. Among the names he mentioned, two of them were Russian spies based in America. One of whom was Harm Rabb Jr., also known as Ivan Arkadeyevick, code name Agent M."  
  
"He wouldn't tell me his real name."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me."  
  
Mac sighed heavily. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Well, we'll pull a few strings and hope that our contacts in Russia will turn up something on him. Assuming that they do, though it's highly unlikely, we troop over there and arrest his ass."  
  
"So basically we wait."  
  
"Yes. So go home and get some sleep Mac. You'll be the first person I call if anything turns up."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to my office."  
  
Mac smiled. "Need some company?"  
  
Webb sighed. Had it been any other woman. "Sure."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Harm arrived at Heathrow Airport in London feeling very worn out. He hadn't gotten any real sleep in over twenty-four hours and had only managed to doze on the plane, despite being in first class. He took a cab from the airport to the Green Tree hotel where he paid for his room with a credit card under a false name. He refused any help from the bellboy, instead carrying his own suitcase up the four flights of stairs to his modest suite. Though all he really wanted to do was sleep, there were more important matters to attend to. He unscrewed the ear-piece of the phone and placed a tiny scrambling device in it. It was probably unnecessary, but better safe than sorry. That in place, he dialed the number he had memorized in his head.  
  
"Da?" the Russian voice asked.  
  
"This is Agent M, six-zero-four-nine-two. Get me Dmitiry," Harm said rapidly in Russian.  
  
"Just a moment please," Harm knew that they were checking his authorization code and then would check for voice verification. It took a few more moments before his call was forwarded.  
  
"M? What's your situation?"  
  
"I'm safe in London for the moment. When can I get out of here?"  
  
"H will meet you in Green Park, next to the Palace entrance at thirteen hundred hours."  
  
Harm glanced at the clock. That gave him less than seven hours. "I'll be there."  
  
"You'll be briefed upon your return. Welcome home M." A sharp click signaled the end of the call.   
  
Harm removed the scrambling device and collapsed onto the bed.  



	3. Exhausted Sleep

XxXxXxXxXxX  
Crouching Tiger: Chapter 3  
By Marissa  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Mac yawned as she poured herself another cup of coffee. It was well past midnight here at the CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia.  
  
"Mac? You're still here?" Webb asked coming into pour some coffee for himself as well. "Why don't you go home?"  
  
"I should ask you the same question." Mac replied as she followed him back to his office. In all truth she hadn't learned anything new since arriving at the headquarters over two hours ago, but at least she could feel like she was doing something. "This isn't looking very promising, is it?"  
  
"No," responded Webb. "Dulles is an international airport. I'm sure he has falsified credit cards to go along with the passports you saw. There's no telling where he went. Right now we're just trying to figure out exactly how much information he has." Webb sighed and ran an errant hand though his hair. "This is one hell of a mess."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Mac asked the tired agent.  
  
Clayton glanced at his watch. "Well, for starters you could tell me everything about you and Harm. Where you went, what you saw, what you did and what cases you had."   
  
Mac took a deep breath and sat down in the chair in the corner of Webb's office. "I met Harm for the first time in the Rose Garden of the White House..."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Harm's eyes snapped open. What time was it? A quick glance at the clock told him that it was a few minutes past noon. He had enough time for a shower and a quick feel of his chin told him that he could use a shave as well. Once that was completed his changed his clothes, repacked his bags and made his way to the hotel lobby. After checking out he headed towards Green Park for his rendezvous with Agent H.  
  
The walk though the park was a pleasant one. The large tress provided a cool shade from the unusually muggy weather that had descended upon London that day. It didn't take him long to find the palace entrance. It wasn't really an entrance, but rather a large gate leading to the front of Buckingham Palace itself. He waited there for a few minutes, watching the various tourists shuttle back and fourth.  
  
"John," a voice called out. "So nice to see you again."  
  
Harm turned to see a fair-skinned, brown haired man walking towards him. He looked vaguely familiar..."Alex! Long time no see." Alex and Harm had attended the RVS academy together and had been good friends during that time. However, it had been many years since he'd seen him and last he'd heard Alex had been based in London, which explained why it was he that was escorting Harm back to Russia.  
  
"How's life been treating you?" They both spoke in American English so as not to draw unwanted attention.   
  
"Well, just fine until a few days ago."  
  
Alex looked grim. "I heard. It happens to the best of us, but it's nice to finally have you back."  
  
"It's nice to be home Alex, it's nice to be home."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"Wow," Webb exclaimed after Mac finished her story. For the most part he had remained silent, stopping Mac only to clarify on certain issues. "You two went though quite a lot together."  
  
"I hate to think that it was all for nothing and that it was just some act that Harm..." here she hesitated. Harm wasn't his real name, but calling him by his Russian name...she wasn't quite ready to make that final leap yet. "That Harm put on as part of his job as a spy."  
  
"Spy or not I doubt that any man could go though all you just told me about as part of an act," Webb comforted her.  
  
"I suppose so," Mac replied with a large lawn. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's half-past four. You really should be getting home."  
  
Mac stood up sleepily and rubbed her burning eyes. "My car is still back at the JAG headquarters."  
  
"That's probably for the best. You really shouldn't be driving when you're as tired as you are. I can give you a ride."  
  
Mac was too tired to protest. "Thanks Webb." She followed him down to the large underground parking lot. She smiled when she saw Clayton unlocking the door to a brand new black Porsche. "Boy's and their toys," she mumbled.  
  
"What'd you say?" Webb asked.  
  
"Nothing," Mac replied, thinking of her own red corvette still parked in the JAG parking lot.  
  
The two, Mac and Webb, were largely silent for the ride to Mac's apartment. Being the gentleman that he was, Clayton parked his car and walked Mac to her apartment door.  
  
"Where's Mic?" he asked as Mac opened the door to her darkened apartment.  
  
"He's away on business," she replied curtly. There was no need to tell Webb that she and Mic were now history, with Brumby already back in Australia. The fact that they had called off the engagement wasn't exactly public knowledge. In reality, Harm was the only person who knew, not that it mattered now.  
  
"Good night then I guess, or good morning, depending on how you look at it."  
  
"Good night Clay. Thanks for all your help today. I need a friend right now, preferably one who's not going to turn out to be a Russian spy."  
  
Webb smiled at the bad joke. "You know where to find me if you need anything else," with that, he left.  
  
Mac went to her bedroom and stripped down to her panties before pulling on her pajamas. After washing her face and brushing her teeth she collapsed into her bed and immediately fell into an exhausted sleep.  



	4. 

XxXxXxXxXxX  
Crouching Tiger: Chapter 4  
By Marissa  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Harm followed Alex to the back sedan parked on the east end of the park, not far from his hotel. He threw his bag into the trunk, or the "boot" as the British called it, and climbed into the passenger side, but the passenger side wasn't the passenger side at all.  
  
"We're in England now remember?" Had he been American, Alex would've been grinning ear to ear, but being a typical Russian his face remained expressionless.  
  
"Too damned long in America," Harm mumbled, getting out to get in the proper passenger seat on the left side of the car. Alex got in on the right driver's side and sped off towards Heathrow airport where they had two first class tickets to Moscow.  
  
"So how was life in America?" Alex asked, now speaking in his native Russian tongue.  
  
"Good. The food and the people were much better than they always told us they were."  
  
Alex nodded. "Did you meet any beautiful women? I hear that there are a lot over there."  
  
"Quite a few," Harm replied. Of all the women he'd met in America, none stood out quite as firmly as one Sarah Mackenzie.   
  
Alex glanced at his brooding companion. "Forget her M, you're never going to see her again."  
  
Harm was grim. "Isn't that the first thing they teach you? To never fall in love? I thought that I was better than that."  
  
Alex squeezed Harm's shoulder. "It could happen to anyone M, we're only men."  
  
"Yes, only men," Harm repeated, wishing that it would make him feel better, but knowing that it wouldn't.  
  
The flight to Moscow was a quiet one. Alex didn't have much to say and Harm wasn't really in the mood to talk anyway. He dozed most of the flight until a soft tap on his shoulder caused him to awaken.  
  
"We're here," Alex said. "Welcome home."  
  
And so he was. For the first time in many, many years Harm was on Russian soil as a Russian citizen. However, for all the times he'd dreamed of his homecoming, particularly as a young agent when he was first assigned and homesick, his actual return wasn't as grand as he might've expected. The sky was the usual dismal gray and the only people waiting for him were a group of sour-looking old men. Harm nodded his greeting.  
  
"M, if you'll please," one of the agents said, gesturing to the back seat of the black SUV.  
  
Harm did so and stared at out the darkly tinted windows at the city of Moscow. Shortly after passing the Red Square the car pulled up to a nondescript office building that housed Harm's agency, the RVS. Harm followed the older agents up to the director's office and was quickly ushered in.   
  
"M, nice to see you again. It's been quite a while."  
  
Harm nodded solemnly at the elder man. "Dmitiry."   
  
"I hope that you have much to tell us."  
  
"Yes. I have much to tell you."  
  
Dmitiry smiled slightly. "Excellent."  
  
"If I may ask sir, how did my identity get out?"  
  
"Agent K was discovered in his position in Germany. The GSG-9 got to him before we could and he talked."  
  
Harm grimaced. Germany's BKA brutal "interrogations" were greatly feared among all spies. Harm had heard all the horror stories in the academy as a young agent. Even in his classes to teach torture resistance, his professors could only give their blessings to any agent unfortunate enough to caught in such a predicament. "Has K been returned?"  
  
"Unfortunately no. He is still being held in a BKA prison, but not for too much longer. We have an operation underway."  
  
"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help," replied Harm.  
  
"Right now I need you in debriefing. I don't care how long it takes, but we need to know *everything*."  
  
"Absolutely sir, but what of after that?"  
  
Dmitiry shook his head. "You position was seriously compromised in America. I'm recommending that you don't return to active duty. I'm sorry."  
  
Harm shook his head. He loved his job, but he needed to quit while he was ahead. He stood to leave for debriefing.  
  
"M?"  
  
Harm looked at the aging man. "Da?"  
  
"Thank you for your service. Mother Russia will not forget you."  
  
"If only that were true Dmitiry. If only that was true."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Mac awoke to a warm wetness on her cheek. She cracked open an eye to find a set of sad looking dog-eyes staring back at her.   
  
"Oh Jingo, I forgot to feed you last night, didn't I?" She asked her furry companion as she got up to get him some food.  
  
Glancing at her clock, Mac was startled to find that it was nearly two in the afternoon. She'd been up so late at the CIA headquarters last night...Mac's face fell when she remembered yesterday's events. She sighed heavily, her sigh sounding very much like a sob, and crumpled to the floor. Harm was a Russian spy and was now gone forever.  
  
Mac looked at Jingo's panting face. "Why'd all this have to happen?"   
  
Mac sat on her bedroom floor for a good while before she realized what she needed to do. After taking a shower, Mac picked up the phone and called the only person she felt she could trust at the moment.  
  
"Webb."  
  
"Don't you ever sleep?" Mac asked the agent.  
  
"Mac. I told you that I'd call if anything else came up. You need to be patient right now."  
  
"Let me go to Russia Webb." Mac waited for the outraged response, but instead she was met only with silence, "Webb?"  
  
"Why do you want to go to Russia Mac?" Clayton finally responded.  
  
"Harm knows me and he still might even trust me. If anyone can get him back, it's me."  
  
"Do you really think you can find him?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Mac could hear Clayton sigh. "If anyone asks, we never had this conversation. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Webb." Mac hung up the phone and dialed Dulles International Airport.  
  



	5. 

XxXxXxXxXxX  
Crouching Tiger: Chapter 5  
By Marissa  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to Anne, all past and future references I make to the GSG-9 will be changed to the BKA, the true "German version of the FBI". Thanks Anne for setting me straight!  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Mac placed the last sweater in her suitcase before closing the bag. In less than three hours she would be on a flight bound for Russia where, hopefully, she would find Harm. Now that she finally had a moment of calm, she realized that her car was still parked at the JAG headquarters.   
  
Mac quickly dialed the Gunny. "JAG Headquarters, this is Gunnery Sargent Galindez."  
  
"Gunny, its Mac."  
  
"Colonel, I'm sorry about the Commander. We're all worried about you here."  
  
Mac smiled. "Thanks Gunny. I just need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Certain Ma'am. What can I do for you?"  
  
"My car is still parked there at JAG and I need a ride to the airport. Is there any way you could come get me?"  
  
"Where are you Colonel?"  
  
"At my apartment," Mac replied.  
  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Harm winced as the hot coffee slid down his sore throat. He was well into his fourth hour of "debriefing" and his constant talking had made his throat raw. His superiors were all very pleased with all the information he had managed to obtain, but Harm couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Here he was, spilling all the secrets that he had been entrusted with because people believed that he was trustworthy. Was it common to feel like a traitor Harm wondered?  
  
"M?" It was Alex. "They're read for you again."  
  
Harm nodded and followed Alex back to the conference room. There two senior agents sat waiting.   
  
"M, please, have a seat." Harm did so. "X and I have conferred and we both feel that you have preformed exceptionally. We thank you for your service, but we both think that it would be best if you would consider leaving the RVS. However, we ask that you remain in Russia for the next two weeks in the event that we have any further questions."  
  
So this is it, Harm thought, his life as a spy was over forever. Just like that. He wouldn't receive any sort of recognition for his work, just a polite "thank you for your service" and a plane ticket out of Russia as soon as possible. The RVS didn't like agents who knew too much hanging around.   
  
In the events of the past few days Harm had had his life turned upside down and everything he had held dear taken away from him. Harm began to do the unthinkable; he began to regret his decision to become a spy. Here he had his whole life in front of him and nothing to do. At least his life as Harmon Rabb Jr. had a future.   
  
"M? Do you understand?"   
  
Harm snapped out of his thoughts only to realize that everyone stood staring and waiting for him to reply. "Yes. Yes I do."  
  
"Very well. Dismissed."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Mac looked up from her book and stared out the airplane window. She couldn't focus her thoughts on anything. She was nearly halfway over the Atlantic Ocean and on her way to London. From there it was off to Moscow. Thankfully Gunny hadn't asked too many questions when he dropped her off. He had confided in her that everyone back at the office was very worried about her. Mac knew that if they only knew where she was really going, they would be a lot more concerned.  
  
Mac really didn't know how to expected to find Harm once she arrived in Russia. She knew the language and how to get around the city of Moscow, but her knowledge didn't go much further than that. It was really quite ridiculous what she expected to accomplish; finding a spy who had managed to elude everyone he'd ever met. What made it any different that it was she who was going? All of America was already looking for him, what could she possibly do? Mac shook her head to stop the doubt in her mind. Right now was the worst time to begin to regret her decision.   
  
Mac waved to the flight attendant walking down the isle and ordered another coke. Harm, she thought, here I come.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Harm sat on the balcony of the room that was provided for his for the duration of his stay in Russia and looked down at the wet street. Ever since Alex had dropped him off after his debriefing, he hadn't really left the apartment much in the four days he'd been there.   
  
In all his time in America, Harm had never really given much thought to what would happen when he was no longer needed. Now that he was back, he had nothing *but* time to think. At the academy they had taught all young agents everything they needed to know to be a successful spy, but they never taught you what to do when your work was done. They had certainly never mentioned how lonely you could become. As a spy, you made friends with the knowledge that if something were to ever happen, you would never see them again. All of Harm's friends were back in America and even Alex had gone back to London. His friends from the academy were elsewhere in the world or dead.   
  
He'd been gone from his homeland for so long that he now felt like an outsider.   
  
In reality, he was Ivan Arkadeyevick, Agent M of the RVS, but in his heart he would always be Harmon Rabb Jr., a commander in the United States Navy. His life as Commander Rabb was the life he had always wanted, but could never had as a Russia citizen. Now that it was gone, Harm realized all the things that he had taken for granted while he was in America. He had to start all over now and it wasn't going to be easy.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  



	6. Nike Sneakers

XxXxXxXxXxX  
Crouching Tiger: Chapter 6  
By Marissa  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"We are now boarding flight 622, non-stop to Moscow."  
  
Mac gathered her belongings and went to board the plane. She was now on the final leg of her journey.  
  
A tall, brown-haired man soon filled the seat next to her. "Hello," he said pleasantly in Russia.  
  
Mac smiled back at him and also answered in Russian. "Hello."  
  
"What brings you to Russia?" he asked Mac in perfectly unaccented American English.  
  
Mac tried to no avail to wipe the shocked look off her face. "How'd you know?" People had always commented on her slight accent when she spoke Farsi, but she had always assumed that her Russian was flawless.  
  
The man shook her head. "It wasn't your accent. I'm just good at picking up on small details. To be honest, if it wasn't for your shoes, you could've fooled me."  
  
Mac glanced down at her Nike sneakers and mentally made a note to change them as soon as possible. "I'm Sarah," she said.  
  
"Alex," the man replied, shaking her outstretched hand. "So, what is a beautiful American woman like you doing going to Moscow?"  
  
"I'm on my way to meet a friend."  
  
Alex nodded. "He must be a happy man knowing that you're visiting him."  
  
"I hope so," Mac replied softly, her features clouding for a moment. "What do you do Alex?" Mac asked, eager to change the subject.  
  
"I'm a writer for Moscow's Moskovskie Novosti. You?"  
  
"I'm a lawyer."  
  
"Ahhh. There are many of those in America I hear."  
  
"Yes, quite a few."  
  
Mac talked with Alex for the majority of the flight, mostly about Russia and a few current events. Mac was amazed at how fast the time went and before long the plane was touching down in Moscow.  
  
"Well Sarah, it was nice talking to you and enjoy your time in Moscow."  
  
"It was nice to meet you too Alex."  
  
Alex handed Mac a small slip of paper. "Here's my number. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. I'm free for dinner any time as well."  
  
Before Mac could reply Alex was gone. She smiled to herself. The people she met sometimes....  
  
Mac took a taxi to the Hotel Metropol Moscow, located in downtown Moscow. After she was shown to her suite, she quickly stripped off her clothes and took a hot shower. Once she was through she sat down on the bed a dialed Webb. The phone rang until the answering machine picked up, but Mac hung up the receiver before leaving a message. That done, she quickly settled down for a long nap.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Harm sat in a small café near Red Square reading a local newspaper. He had less than a week left in Russia before his agency would force him to leave.   
  
The RVS had informed him yesterday that he would be spending the rest of his life in the British Virgin Isles. There he would have a small house and a steady, but rather small income. It wasn't a bad way to spend the rest of his days, but for some reason it didn't satisfy Harm.   
  
He was an outsider, stuck between two worlds. In one world, he was Harm Rabb Jr., wanted for espionage and doomed to spend time in prison. In the other world, he was Ivan Arkadeyevick, a former spy with no future, forced to live out the rest of his days alone in the Virgin Isles.   
  
Harm sighed and got up to leave. Some person he was to be with. Ever since returning to Russia he had done nothing but mope around. Harm shook his head. Enough of feeling sorry for himself. Today he had decided to go site seeing. It had been many years since he'd been to Russia simply for pleasure, and the way things were looking, it probably wouldn't happen again for a very long time.  
  
Well, Harm thought, here goes nothing.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Mac awoke and had a moment of panic until she remembered where she was. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only eleven in the morning. She picked up the phone and tried once again to call Clayton Webb. This time it went though.  
  
"Webb."  
  
"Webb, this is Mac."  
  
"Mac? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Moscow."  
  
Mac could hear the agent sigh. "So what now?"  
  
"I need to meet with one of your contacts. Preferably someone who knows something."  
  
"Do you have any idea how much you're going to owe me after this?" Clayton asked her. "I actually just got some information today from one of our insiders. I'll see what I can do."  
  
Mac gave him the number of where to reach her then sat back and waited. Nearly an hour had passed when the phone rang.  
  
"Webb?" Mac asked.  
  
"Okay, it took some coaxing, but she'll meet you in the Public Library at three. I assume that you can find where that is."  
  
"Thanks Webb."  
  
"Don't thank me, I'm just doing my job. Now go do yours."  
  
Mac hung up the phone and called the front desk for a cab. She then changed her clothes, making sure to not wear her Nike tennis shoes. Once that was completed, she went down to the front lobby and onto the street where her taxi was waiting.  
  
"To the Public Library please," she said to the driver in Russian.   
  
It began to lightly rain as the car pulled up in front of the library. Mac had no sooner stepped inside the library than the rain began to really pour.   
  
The inside of the building was warm and musty smelling. Mac glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only two and that meant that she had an hour before this "contact" was going to meet her.   
  
Mac found a newspaper and sat down on a chair close to the entrance and began to read.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked in Russian.  
  
Mac looked up to find a gorgeous blond woman staring intently at her. "No, please." Mac responded, gesturing to the chair next to her.  
  
The blond woman sat down next to Mac and immediately dropped her voice. "The information you seek is in the large print volume of War and Peace. I hope that it will help you."  
  
As quickly as she appeared, the blond woman was gone and Mac went off to find the War and Peace novel that she had spoken of. The book was in an out of the way spot in the very back of the library. When Mac pulled it from the shelf a large file fell out. She took the book and the file and retreated to a small table in the corner. Once she was settled, Mac opened the file and began to read.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  



	7. You Shouldn't Have Come

XxXxXxXxXxX  
Crouching Tiger: Chapter 7  
By Marissa  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
  
The first thing Mac found in the file was a profile of Harm. Mac quickly scanned the paper. Ivan Arkadeyevick was born in Rzhey, about twenty-five miles from Moscow. His parents had both died in a train accident when Harm was twelve and with no living relatives he was quickly sent to boarding school in Moscow. Shortly after finishing school he was recruited by the RVS. After his training was completed he had spent six months in Lebanon working for the Russian Embassy there before he was sent to America. The rest of the story she knew.   
  
Mac spent the next hour in the Library pouring over the information. Whoever that blond woman was, she certainly had high clearance access. Most of the documents were stamped with a large red "Top Secret" and detailed Harm's missions and their objectives for the RVS. Mac was shocked to find that her name was mentioned numerous times. Reading on she found that somehow, Harm had been sending bits of information to his agency about information he had learned while with Mac on their cases. Mac shook her head. She was still having a hard time believing everything that had happened over the last week. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice speaking in Russian announcing that the library would be closing in ten minutes. Mac collected her things, tucked the file beneath her coat and left the library.   
  
Outside the rain had stopped, but the clouds still remained. Mac stood for a moment on the library steps before her grumbling stomach made her realize that she hadn't eaten since arriving in Russia. Quickly getting her bearings Mac set off to find a decent restaurant. Her search turned out to be futile and she was just about to give up when she turned the corner and found an inviting café tucked between two buildings. She entered and was soon seated.   
  
The food was delicious, made better by Mac's hunger. She was nearly finished with her meal when a man in the back table caught her eye. His back was facing towards her, but he still looked vaguely familiar. She watched intently for a while for him to turn around. He finally did so when the waitress walked by and Mac caught her breath. It was Harm.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Harm sighed and took another drink of his vodka. He had never been much of a heavy drinker, but tonight the vodka seemed to be just what he needed. He had spent most of his day wandering around the city of Moscow, visiting museums and remembering his childhood spent here in the city.   
  
Harm took another drink and pushed the food around on his plate. He hadn't had much of an appetite since leaving America. At last count he had been over ten pounds lighter. A seemingly small sum, but on his lean frame it was very apparent. He was so entranced that he didn't see the woman approaching him until she was sitting in the chair across from him.  
  
"Fancy seeing you hear," she said.  
  
Harm looked up sharply and his jaw dropped. "M-M-Mac," he stuttered. "How did you..." he trailed off.  
  
Mac looked at him. Her insides were quaking and she didn't know what to say.   
  
Harm lowered his voice. "We shouldn't been seen together. See that door behind you? Go out and I'll meet you out there in a few minutes."  
  
"But how do I..."  
  
"I'll be there. Trust me," Harm cut her off.  
  
Mac quickly did as she was told, leaving Harm alone once again. Harm watched her leaving and took a deep, but shaky breath. How had she found him? And more importantly, why was she here? He took a large swallow of his vodka and took a cursory glance of the restaurant. Nothing was suspicious looking, but one could never be certain. He was fairly sure that his agency didn't have anyone following him, but if they did and they saw Mac with him.... She was most certainly doomed. He gathered his coat and went to go find Mac.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Mac stood in the darkened alley, waiting for Harm. What was taking so long? She wondered. He had seemed so sincere when he told her to trust him, but then again he had lied about everything before so who was to say that he hadn't already left? She was just about to go back inside when the door opened and out stepped Harm.   
  
Before she could do anything he had her in a huge bear hug and gave her a fierce kiss.   
  
"Why are you here? Do you have any idea how stupid is was for you to come?" Harm sounded angry, but his cheeks were wet with tears.   
  
"I had to see you again. I couldn't just let you go," Mac replied, struggling to hold back the tears stinging in her own eyes.  
  
They stood there for a while just holding each other until Harm finally broke the embrace. "We need to go. Where are you staying?"  
  
"The Hotel Metropol Moscow."  
  
Harm nodded. "That's about ten blocks from here. Do you think you can walk?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Harm took Mac's hand and guided her out from behind the restaurant and onto the street. They walked in silence for a while.   
  
"How did you find me?" Harm finally asked her.  
  
"It was an accidentally actually. I was hungry and this was the first place I found that looked appealing."  
  
Harm nodded. "Does anyone know you're here?"  
  
Mac shook her head. "Just Webb, but he doesn't know that I've actually found you yet."  
  
"How'd Webb take the news?"  
  
"He was pretty furious. You created quite a stir back in America."  
  
Harm sighed heavily. "That's what I'm afraid of Mac. As happy as I am to see you, you shouldn't of come. I have to disappear in four days. What are you going to do then? I'm not going back to the US. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish by finding me."  
  
"I haven't thought about it actually," said Mac quietly. To be honest, she hadn't really expected to find Harm at all. She was quiet for a long time.  
  
"Mac?" Harm asked hesitantly.  
  
Mac squeezed his hand. "Let's think about that later. Right now I just want to enjoy my time with you. Okay?"  
  
Harm nodded. "Okay."  
  



	8. Clayton Webb

XxXxXxXxXxX  
Crouching Tiger: Chapter 8  
By Marissa  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe I did this, but in the last chapter I made Harm drink whiskey. A Russian would NEVER drink whiskey! They drink VODKA. I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake. Anyway, it's been changed and any future references I make about drinking will always involve vodka. Oh yeah, I also know that the Concords are no longer in use, but to make this part work, I had to pretend. Okay? Just pretend you don't know and it will make everything a lot better.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Mac unlocked her hotel room door and went to flip on the light switch but Harm's hand covered hers before she could complete the action.  
  
"Leave them off," he whispered in her ear. "I missed you," Harm told her before placing a kiss on the soft skin of her neck.   
  
"I missed you too," Mac replied, turning around to face him, closing the door as she did so.   
  
With the door closed the room was shrouded in darkness and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the pale moonlight filtering in though the window. It had begun to rain again, filling the room with the pleasant sound.   
  
Harm took Mac's hand and led her over to the bed where he sat down. Mac remained standing and shrugged out of her sweater, tossing it to the side. He pants quickly joined her sweater.   
  
"Come here," Harm said as grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed next to him. He quickly rolled over, pinning her to the bed.  
  
Mac smiled. "All this time and not much has changed, has it?"  
  
Harm laughed. "I love you Mac."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Clayton Webb paced back and forth in the five feet between his desk and his door. Something was wrong. He couldn't say what, but he could feel it. He stopped his pacing to stand in front of his fish tank.   
  
"She found him," he jumped, startled by his loud voice in the silent room. That was it. He knew it. She had found him and he didn't trust her to bring him back.   
  
Webb fumbled for his phone as he left his office and made his way to his car. All the necessary arrangements were in place by the time he unlocked his Porsche and he was soon on his way to Dulles International Airport where a first class ticket was waiting for him on the Concorde flight 112.   
  
The traffic on the freeway was light at ten thirty at night and Clayton was at the airport in no time. After parking, he grabbed the overnight bag he kept in the trunk for emergencies and quickly found his boarding gate. He smiled at the annoyed gate attendant who informed him that he was the last passenger on the plane and who quickly closed the doors behind him. Only after he was safely settled in his seat and had taken a sip of the complementary champagne offered to him did he begin to relax, if only for a moment.   
  
Webb had a monumental task in front of him. Not only did he have to bring in a Russian spy; he also had to bring back Mac.   
  
Clayton groaned and loosened his tie. Mac was going to hate him. He shook his head. She would get over it, even thank him...someday. He was saving her from herself. Saving her from betraying her country because of her love for a Russian Spy.   
  
Webb sighed and closed his eyes. He might as well try to get a little sleep because who knew how long it would be until he would get the chance again.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
A gentle tap caused Clayton to open his eyes.   
  
"Sir? Sorry to wake you, but we will be landing in Paris in a few minutes," the flight attendant informed him.   
  
Webb shook his head and rubbed his eyes. The three-hour flight had gone by in no time. He waited for a few moments until the plane touched down, gathered his things and departed. He had less than twenty minutes to catch the next leg of his journey; a flight to Moscow.  
  
In the end, Clayton had to run the last few hundred feet to the boarding gate and was once again informed that he was the last passenger on board.   
  
The four-hour flight seemed to last much longer than it really did and Webb fidgeted the entire time. He finally calmed himself and forced himself to think back to his earlier conversation with Mac. What hotel had she said she'd been staying in? Hotel Moscow, Clay thought? No, that wasn't it. The Hotel Metropol Moscow! That was it!   
  
Webb was off the plane almost as soon as its wheels touched the ground. As quickly as he could he found a cab and instructed the driver to go to the Hotel Metropol Moscow. Once they arrived Webb made the driver pull around the corner and down a block before he got out. He walked back the block and a half to the hotel and was delighted to find a newspaper stand across the street. He bought a paper and made his way into the hotel lobby where he soon found a chair close to the entrance. Holding the paper up to shield his face, he began to watch.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Mac watched Harm's sleeping form and brushed a stray strand of hair from his face. He was tired and Mac was in no hurry to wake him. God knew he'd been through enough in the last few weeks. It showed. He looked different from the last time she had seen him. He was thinner, he needed to shave and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Mac had also noticed that he smiled less, his characteristic Russian roots showing through.   
  
Harm opened his eyes and looked at Mac. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just watching you sleep. You look like you needed it."  
  
Harm nodded. "I did. What time is it?"  
  
"Six eighteen."  
  
Harm smiled. "That's Mac for you. You never ceased to amaze me."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
Harm's features clouded. "I don't know Mac. I don't know."  
  
"I don't know either," Mac whispered.   
  
"I'm not going back. Like I said earlier, I don't know what you expected to accomplish by coming."  
  
"I wanted to find you. To see you again."  
  
"And then what?" Harm asked, wincing as the words came out much harsher than he would have liked.  
  
"I told you Harm...." She hesitated. "Ivan.... I don't know. To be quite honest, I never even thought I would find you. Now that I have, that's all I can ever think about. What now? *What now*?" Mac covered her face with her hands.  
  
Harm pulled her shaking body close to his. "Never mind Mac. We'll figure that out together, but later. How about breakfast?"  
  
"How can you think about food at a time like this?" Mac asked, laughing though her tears.  
  
"Only because this is the first time I've been hungry in a week. So, breakfast?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
After a quick shower the two were ready to go out. The rain had stopped and the sun had made a rare appearance. Harm took Mac's hand, partly to lead her and partly out of need. Ever since he had first seen her last night he had to keep touching her to remind himself that she was really there with him. Because of her, the dark clouds covering his heart had lifted, if only for a short while.   
  
Harm led Mac to a small café a few blocks from her hotel.   
  
"A word of warning," he whispered to her in English. "Don't get the coffee here, it tastes like mud. Get the tea instead."  
  
Mac nodded and watched in fascination as Harm spoke rapidly in Russian to the clerk behind the counter. She shook her head to keep from staring. It was like the final blow. No matter how much her heart had tried to ignore it, the fact remained; Harm was Russian.   
  
"Mac? Sorry, you blanked out for a moment there," Harm explained, continuing to speak in Russian. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Speaking English draws too much attention."  
  
Mac nodded her understanding.   
  
Harm gathered their breakfast and sat down at a small table in the corner near the window. He made quick work of the bread and eggs, but let Mac have the bacon.   
  
She shook her head and remembering his earlier warning, spoke in Russian. "You really were hungry weren't you?"  
  
"I told you, I haven't had much of an appetite since I left Am-" Harm stopped mid sentence for Mac was looking very pale. "Mac? What's the matter?"  
  
"Harm, Mac, fancy seeing you here," said a voice in behind him.  
  
Harm spun around and found himself face to face with Clayton Webb.  



	9. Goodbyes are the Hardest Part

XxXxXxXxXxX  
Crouching Tiger: Chapter 9  
By Marissa  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to take a moment and thank all the people who have written or left a review telling me how much they have been enjoying this story. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably never keep motivated enough to finish this story. So once again, thanks!  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Harm's eyes narrowed and he spun back around to face Mac. "I thought that you said that he didn't know that you'd found me."  
  
Mac's eyes were wide with surprise. "I didn't."  
  
"Save your hostility Harm...Ivan, I came on my own accord. Now, if you don't mind, there's a car waiting to take you to the American Embassy where you'll await your transfer back to the United States."  
  
Harm sighed. It was the sigh of a defeated man. He stood and allowed Webb to place the handcuffs on his wrists.   
  
Mac, unsure of what to do, followed Webb as he placed Harm into the back of a black sedan. Harm had refused to meet her glance the entire time, but when he finally did Mac saw something in his beautiful blue eyes that she never expected to see; defeat. "Hold on Harm," thought Mac, "I'm going to get you out of there."  
  
Webb took Mac's arm and gently guided her to the passenger side before he got in the back beside Harm.   
  
The car was completely silent the entire ride to the embassy. Once they arrived, two armed guards helped Harm out of the car and led him away. Before Mac could follow, Clayton had come up beside her and was pushing her towards the large entrance in the opposite direction.  
  
"You can see him later, but I want to talk to you first," he told her quietly in her ear. Clayton took Mac and placed her in an empty office.   
  
"I'll be back," he told her as he closed the door behind him.   
  
Mac went immediately to the door, but found it to be locked. "Great" she thought. She was a prisoner in her own embassy. She tried the door once more before admitting defeat and retiring to the chair behind the desk. She sighed and looked out though the window to the courtyard below.  
  
"Oh Harm," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
The two guards that had helped Harm out of the car now led him to a small windowless room, sat him down in one of the two chairs and left. Harm didn't have to wait long for the door to open once again, only this time it wasn't a guard, but Clayton Webb. Harm didn't try and hide the contempt in his eyes.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your brief stint of freedom while it lasted," Webb told him in Russian. "Because you're not going to experience freedom again for a long, long time."  
  
Harm shook his head. "You're too late. I already told them everything I know," he replied in English.  
  
Clayton sighed heavily and sat down in the chair opposite of Harm. "I kinda figured that." He shook his head. "You had me fooled Harm. Me and a lot of people."  
  
"It's my job."  
  
Webb looked and Harm for a long while, but remained silent. Finally he stood and removed a small key from his pant pocket.   
  
"Stand up," he ordered.  
  
Harm did so and felt the handcuffs drop from his wrists and clink as they hit the floor. He rubbed his reddening wrists and turned around to face Webb.  
  
Clayton held out his hand. "Russian or not Harm, you're a good man. I'm sorry it had to end this way."  
  
"Me too, Webb. Me too," Harm replied, reaching out to grasp the agent's outstretched hand.   
  
And just like that, Webb was gone. Harm shook his head. Just when he thought that he had that man figured out...He smiled inwardly and began to pace.  
  
What was he going to do? He thought. Somehow he had to escape; otherwise he faced a life in prison back in America.   
  
Harm glanced around the room. Besides the door there was no visible opening. There wasn't even a two-way mirror. Eventually his gaze drifted to the ceiling. There was a security camera in the corner, it's flashing red light telling Harm that it was on. Harm stared at the ceiling once again. That was it! The ceiling! The room's ceiling was covered with removable tiles. If Harm could only find the security camera's blind spot he could escape up though the ceiling.   
  
He glanced back at the camera. It was high up in the corner and angled downward. That should place its blind spot directly beneath it. With that information Harm began to drag his chair closer to the camera. Once he was directly beneath it, he raised his leg to step on the chair, but the noise of the door opening caused him to quickly spin around.  
  
The door opened to reveal a familiar figure.   
  
"Harm?" asked Mac. "Are you alright?"  
  
Harm sighed in relief and walked over to capture Mac in a tight bear hug. Mac wrapped her arms around Harm's middle and hugged him tightly back.   
  
"Harm, I'm so sorry...I didn't know he..." Mac began to apologize, but Harm quickly shushed her.  
  
"I know. It's not your fault," Harm broke the embrace to hold her at arm's length. "Mac, listen to me," he whispered, "They've got a camera in here and they're probably listening as well so keep your voice low. Now, you've got to help me get out of here. I can't go back to America...to prison. You've got to help me."  
  
Mac looked into Harm's pleading eyes. Into the eyes of the man she loved more than anyone else. "I can't," she finally stammered. Harm's face fell, as did Mac's heart. "Harm, I want to help you. You have no idea how much, but I can't. Helping you escape goes against everything I've ever been taught. It goes against my oath to my country as a Marine and as a lawyer. I'm so sorry Harm," she choked, the tears forming in her eyes. Refusing to help him was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.  
  
Harm dropped his arms and pulled away from her. "Alright. I guess this is goodbye then," he said to Mac without looking at her.  
  
Mac stood there, helpless as to what to do. "If it makes any difference Harm, I still love you."  
  
That was when Harm broke. Mac caught him before he collapsed and supported him with her arms around his middle. He held her tightly and sobbed softly on her shoulder. They held each other for a long, long time before Harm finally pushed himself away.   
  
"I think it's time for you to go," he told her.  
  
"Alright," she replied softly.   
  
"I will always love you, Sarah," he told her, as he placed a feather of a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"And I will always love you," she replied. Mac gathered herself up and walked out the door and unlike Harm, she didn't look back.  
  
"Goodbye," Harm whispered as he watched the door shut behind her retreating form.  
  
Mac shut the door behind her and let her body slump against it for support. "Goodbye, Harm."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Clayton Webb pushed his chair back from the TV monitor and ran a hand though his hair. He had just finished watching Harm and Mac say their good-byes. He smiled to himself. At least they had finally admitted to themselves what everyone else had known for years. Webb shook his head and grabbed a ring of keys. "Why?" he asked himself as he got up and let himself out of the tiny room.   
  
In walked in a brooding silence down to the basement room where Harm was being held. He waved the guard posted at the door away and entered the room.  
  
Harm was sitting in one of the chairs with his back towards the door. He didn't turn around when Clayton entered the room.  
  
"What do you want Webb?" Harm asked, keeping his back towards the agent.  
  
Webb was taken back for a moment. "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I can tell by your footsteps. I'll ask again. What do you want?"  
  
Webb sighed heavily. His superiors were going to kill him. "Stand up and keep your hands behind your back." Harm did so and Clayton snapped handcuffs onto his wrists. He then took Harm's arm and led him out the door.   
  
Harm looked at Webb with a puzzled look, but said nothing. Clayton took Harm and led him though a series of long, narrow corridors before they finally reached a heavy-looking door. Webb stepped forward and fished the ring of keys out of his pants and unlocked the door. When the door opened and Harm was surprised to find himself at the back of the embassy, staring at the large wall that surrounded it. He was so intent on staring outside that he failed to realize that Webb had removed his handcuffs.  
  
He spun around to face the agent. "What are you *doing*?"  
  
Webb refused to meet his gaze. "I'm letting you go. Run down this alley and you'll find a tree. You can use it to climb up and over the wall, but watch for the snipers on the roof."  
  
Harm stared at Clayton Webb in utter surprise. "I guess I owe you a thank-you."  
  
Webb shook his head. "No, don't thank me. Now go before I change my mind." Clayton watched the retreating form of Harm and shut the door behind him. He had a lot of explaining ahead of him.   
  
Harm took off at a cautious run, staying in the shadows where he could. He kept an eye on the roof, but he saw none of the snipers that Webb had spoken of. Finally, about fifty yards in front of him, Harm saw the tree that was his ticket to freedom, only there was someone standing under it. Harm's muscles tensed and he crouched in the shadows that the large wall provided. Silently, he crept closer to the figure. If need be, Harm knew he could break a man's neck. However, as he approached closer, Harm realized that it wasn't a man under the tree, but a woman. A woman he recognized.  
  
"Mac," he called softly.   
  
She spun around, her eyes straining to see into the darkness. "Who's there?" She called out loudly.  
  
"Shhh, it's Harm," he shushed her, coming out of the shadows and where she could see him.  
  
"Harm? How did you get out?" Mac's eyes reflected both the concern and the joy she felt within her.  
  
"It's a long story. Ask you're friend Webb sometime."  
  
Mac looked away. "You need to go, before they find you."  
  
"Mac," Harm said, his voice barely audible. "Come with me. Come live with me in the Virgin Islands."   
  
Mac still refused to look at Harm. "Harm.....I can't."  
  
"Alright," Harm replied softly. Somehow he knew she never would agree, but he had to ask anyway. "Someday I will come and find you. I promise," Harm said as he placed a quick kiss on Mac's cheek.   
  
Mac finally turned and looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow. Harm looked back into her beautiful brown eyes. There was nothing left to say.   
  
Harm glanced at the rooftop and assured that the coast was clear, climbed nimbly up the tree trunk and over the wall. And just like that, he was out of Mac's life forever.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
What do you think? Do you think Clayton Webb would have really let Harm go? Do you think that Harm would really leave Mac? I'm curious to know what you think. Let me know! (Oh yeah, don't worry, there's still an "epilogue" of sorts left to go, so this story isn't over yet!)   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
  



	10. The End is the Beginning

XxXxXxXxXxX  
Crouching Tiger: Chapter 10  
By Marissa  
XxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Seven Months Later.....  
  
Harm wiped the sweat forming on his tanned forehead and squinted at the noonday sun. Any minute now Miguel, his errand boy, should be returning with the marine paint he needed to finish his boat that he was remodeling.  
  
"There," he muttered as he pounded in his last nail. He stepped back to admire his handy work.   
  
He had bought the old schooner about two months ago. At the time, the old and withered boat had barely been able to support itself in the water. Now all it needed was a fresh coat of paint and it would be good as new.   
  
Harm glanced up the beach at his small summer cabin. Still no Miguel. He sighed and stripped off his shirt. He needed relief from the sweltering sun and swimming in the crystal clear ocean seemed like the best option. He wadded into the pounding surf, ducked underwater and began swimming away from shore. When he finally looked back he was startled to see two figures standing on the beach. The smaller of the two was waving frantically. Harm squinted at them and stuck out swimming back to shore. When he got closer, the smaller figure came running into the water towards Harm. It was Miguel.  
  
"Sir! Sir! There is a woman here to see you!"   
  
Harm shook his head and continued his trudge towards shore. "Miguel, I'm not expecting anyone."  
  
"I know, but she said it was urgent."  
  
Harm looked away from the small island boy and to the woman standing on the shore.   
  
"Hello Harm."  
  
Harm stopped dead in his tracks, the waves running circles around his calves.  
  
"Ma...Ma...Mac," Harm stuttered. "How did you find me?"  
  
She smiled. "I have my ways. Remember what you said to me in Russia? I hope the offer still stands."  
  
Harm's features clouded over. "Of course it does, but what about JAG? And your life back in America?"  
  
"I resigned a few weeks ago and came to find you. You're a hard man to resist Harm."  
  
Harm's face broke into broad grin and he rushed forward to grab her in a tight embrace, placing a fierce kiss on her lips. "So, is this where it ends?"  
  
Mac shook her head. "No Harm, this is where it begins."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you enjoyed my story, because it was actually really fun to write. This whole "Harm is a Russian" thing played out very nicely, but very differently from how I first had it envisioned. I'd like to thank Tom Clancy and Robert Ludlum for all the terrific ideas their books gave me. I'd also like to thank everyone who let me know how much they enjoyed this story. All right. This is Marissa, signing off.  



End file.
